character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurtis (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Cyborg Kurtis= |-|Prinny Kurtis= Summary Kurtis was a scientist who used to look up to the Defenders of Earth until his workplace was attacked by a terrorist group. The attack killed Kurtis' wife and daughter as well as destroy most of Kurtis' body which lead to Kurtis having most of his body replaced with cybernetic parts. After Kurtis sacrificed his life to save Jennifer he became a Prinny a decided to work as a hero of justice to pay off his sins. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Kurtis Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Cyborg, Defender of Earth |''' Undead, Prinny '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Kurtis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Invisibility, Energy Projection, Cyborgization (Normal), Teleportation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 7), Energy Projection, Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Able to fight on par with Laharl) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Is as strong as he was before) Speed: MFTL+ '(Has fought on par with Laharl) '| MFTL+ '''(Should be as fast as he was before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Interplanetary. '''Standard Equipment: Rocket Fists |''' Rocket Fists, Machetes '''Intelligence: Super Genius Weaknesses: If he is damaged he needs to recharge his body |''' If he is thrown he explodes '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Kurtis can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Rocket Punch: Kurtis launches the enemy into the air with a rocket fist before slamming the enemy into the ground. ** Final Punch: Kurtis launches several fists into the air which fly into several enemies before exploding. ** Nuclear Fusion: Kurtis creates a Nuclear Fusion that hits the enemy. ** Electron Explosion: Kurtis fires a laser at the enemy which creates an explosion. ** Final Arm: Kurtis fires a rocket fist which shoots through the enemy and makes them explode. ** Pringer Beam: Kurtis flies into the air before firing a laser down on the enemy which causes an explosion that goes past Earth's atmosphere. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Kurtis can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Cyborg Kurtis | Prinny Kurtis Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1